


Captured

by lemon_and_chai



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2012-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 09:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_and_chai/pseuds/lemon_and_chai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the CLAMPkink meme: "Fai is captured and held prisoner, then Kurogane comes to feed him and they end up fucking."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captured

A grin of anticipation flickered on Kurogane's face as he stepped down the concrete stairs into the cold, dim basement. He unlocked the iron bars that separated the prisoner from outsiders, though the extra security was unnecessary - no one would come to rescue a vampire, and it wasn't as if the creature could escape on his own. 

It had been several weeks since the capture, and the effects of the training were beginning to show. The thin, lithe creature hung meekly from the chains that pulled up his wrists, eyes down cast and empty. It was quite a change from the proud, defiant being that Kurogane had hunted and captured himself. 

But even in this state, the vampire was still unnaturally beautiful. Soft wavy locks, ironically the color of sunshine, fell around a round, effeminate face that bore thin pink lips and cool, dazzling eyes of blue. His body was effeminate to match, narrow and tucked in softly at the waist, his long legs perfectly shaped, even as they drooped uselessly down. He was high enough that his knees couldn't reach the ground, but too low to stand, and last time Kurogane had chained his ankles to the wall so that he couldn't squat or take any other more comfortable position.

Just looking at this naked form made the hunter grow hard, his cock bulging against his pants. He wasn't one to grow attached to people, but this creature would forever be below him, _his_ familiar to own, to order, to toy with. He'd been irritated long enough that Seishirou had Subaru, and even Fuuma had managed to subdue that Kamui vixen somehow. Now Kurogane would be on equal standing with them, not only in his skills as he'd always been, but in his tools as well.

The hunter took hold of the vampire's chin, lifting his head and forcing him to acknowledge his captor's presence. This vampire called itself Fai, and Kurogane had learned during the hunt that Fai was a bit of an idiot, but the hunter knew this one was fast and strong when he wanted to be. Those blue eyes sharpened with awareness as they met his red ones, and a faint tinge of bloodlust was beginning to glow within them as the vampire realized that it was his _dinner time_.

Kurogane held his wrist against the vampire's mouth, hmphing slightly as he thought he felt something like a kiss, before Fai's lips peeled back to reveal long, sharp incisors. The piercing was quick and painless, and soon the vampire was lost in his meal, overtaken by need for the blood he was becoming addicted to.

It was only a matter of time. The vampire was learning to accept that Kurogane would be his master, the only one he could ever drink from, the one he would be bound to. Kurogane hated having to listen to that bastard Seishirou, but the tricks he'd been taught really worked. Fai had given up calling him those stupid nicknames that he used to use, back when they were playing cat and mouse, and actually had grown nicely quiet after their first round of serious training. 

Pulling his arm away before he lost any strength, Kurogane growled down at the blonde to check his current state. The vampire was very much awake now, and those cerulean eyes began filling with an insatiable lust as he licked the last drops of bloods from his lips. The coal haired hunter was feeling it too, slightly dizzy from the blood loss and the mild aphrodisiac the fangs had injected as part of their nature.

Procedure and patience were quickly being tossed away in place of need, and Kurogane undid the binds on Fai's ankles so that he could slip behind him. The wrist chains were wisely connected to the ceiling, and there was plenty of space between them and the wall for Kurogane to give his lesson.

The vampire was just as beautiful from the back as the front, the slight curve of his spine, the toned junction between his shoulders, the pale hair that gleamed slightly in the dim light. Kurogane ran his hands along the lines, the skin warm and trembling beneath him. Dried blood and cum stained a trail down the vampire's thighs, remnant of their last feeding a few days ago, and Kurogane eagerly moved apart the butt cheeks, amused by the puckering hole that twitched at him in anticipation.

Undoing the front of his pants, he was glad he'd skipped wearing boxers for the ease of it all as he pressed his throbbing appendage against the cheeks, not yet entering as he took a few breaths of excitement. He could hear Fai's shaky, quickening breaths, and pressed against his exposed back, taking a few bites of his own along the vampire's shoulders. It'd be nice if they left marks, he thought, but it wasn't like he'd be coming tomorrow to check.

He wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist, fondling his captive's balls for his own entertainment before gripping Fai's thighs and pulling them apart. He pushed the vampire's butt up towards him the way he liked it, then pressed his dick into the pink hole.

It was so fucking tight as he slowly forced his way in, once again amazed at how the vampire always healed back to his physical state at turning, and it felt like Fai had been a virgin back then. No matter how many times they did this, Kurogane always found himself tearing a way open. Though honestly, he'd started to enjoy it - the scream at the initial penetration, then the way Fai slowly relaxed into it, as he was doing now. The hunter began moving once he'd fit it in half way, going deeper with each thrust until he could get up to the hilt. He could feel the blood coating his cock, acting like lube, and this only encouraged him to go faster.

He pulled his dick in and out, roughly shifting his angle until he found that place that made all those muscles tighten, all those screams turn to moans. His hands were all over Fai's chest, gripping furiously at the white skin, before he had enough control over his overactive libido to start molesting the vampire's own hardened dick. It seemed like neither of them could get enough, Kurogane thrusting in hard and the blonde pushing hard back, his feet now firm against the ground. The chains overhead rattled loudly but the clanger was easily drowned out by the cries of their prisoner. 

Several more thrusts, and Kurogane knew he was close, he was right on the edge, fuck he'd been waiting for this, and he thought heard the vampire moan out "Kuro-dog", but he was too lost in his orgasm to care. He could see the vampire came too, white cum squirted out onto the floor in front of him. 

Hm, so they were almost there. Seishirou had said that once the prey enjoyed it too, the binding was in its final stages. He'd know it was done once the vampire called out his name, calling for him.

Soon, Fai would be _his_.

**Author's Note:**

> After posting this, a commenter educated me about hymen (thank you, I really didn't know ^^;). So yes, virginity healing not possible for men (in that sense). Just go with the, 'and his body never adjusts to anal sex' idea.


End file.
